Frosted
by Phoenix373
Summary: After Jackson Overland, a professional skater, falls through the ice on the lake near his house, his mother won't let him skate. But after a year and a half later, he persuades his mom to let him practice again. Star wars crossover due to characters mentioned! Rated T for Paranoia. Modern AU.
1. The accident

**AN- this is my first story. Suggestions are welcome. No flaiming or pairings. Enjoy!**

The first thing I can remember after the accident was is darkness. It was cold, it was dark, and I was scared. I opened my eyes, and I saw I was on a lake. It was iced over, and covered in frost. I slowly became less scared.

I took a step and slipped immediately, almost doing the splits. I looked down and saw a stick that was almost shaped like a shepherd's staff. I reached down and picked it up. It was then I realized it was snowing. It was snowing and I wasn't cold.

Using the stick as a crutch, i slowly made my way off of the pond and out of the forest. As I reached the clearing, I saw light. Home!

As I reached what I knew was home, I called out to mom and Emma

"Mom! Emma!"

I heard a loud scuffle, and then the door opened.

"Jack!" my little sister called.

"Come inside Jack!"my mom said.

As I walked through the door, I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"Mom! My hair!

 **AN: I know, I know, I'm evil for using a cliffhanger. But I hope you like otherwise. Leave a review!**


	2. My hair!

"Mom, my hair!"

"Jack, we need you to get to a hospital."

"For once in my life, I agree."

"You are not going skating on the lake for a very, _very , _long time.

 **AN- I know, you can barely call this a chapter, but if I went on, the story wouldn't flow right.**

 **Happy star wars day.**


	3. School

"Mom! I'm going to school!" I yelled as Emma and I walked out the door.

"Okay Jack! Don't forget your sister's art club is today!" She replied

"C'mon jack! C'mon!" Emma said, tugging on my hand.

As we walked to school we met up with Emma's friend, Sophie, our cousin Jamie, and my friend, Samuel. We passed the time with idle chit-chat, and soon reached Burgess Elementary school.

"Okay Emma, see you after art club!" I yelled.

"Bye Jack!"


	4. Pranks, Gooses, and Ag, oh my!

**_Disclaimer: When Hiccup's name is changed to Camacazi is when I own Rotg. (Which I hope no name changing happens!)_**

During school, I decided to play a prank on some of the teachers. I got the supplies with the help of Samuel. Then I chose the location. This time it was the ag teacher. Mrs. Katherine, who never told us her last name, was the only one who would figure out any prank anyone did. Even though she does figure it out eventually, I had yet to try my luck at stumping her.

Later in art class, my name was called to go to the office.

"Ooooooh!" the class called together.

When I walked into the office, Katherine was there.

"Jack, why are you here?" She said

"I dunno. I'm wondering the same thing myself."

She let out a sigh. "Do you know who pranked my office this morning?"

"No." I lied.

"This is the first time that I have taken this long to figure it out. But now, I think I know."

"Who was it?"

"I think you know."

"Not really, no."

" Jack, you are the only one that uses cold in their pranks."

"Really? What about Anakin or Jaina or Jason?"

"Jaina does not use cold, Anakin doesn't have a frost pattern, and Jason uses cold and dark. Now Jack, I hear you were a professional skater under the name of Jack Frost?"

 **Thank you SilverGhostWolf for encouraging me to keep writing this story! May the force be with you all.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Punishment? (Or is it?)

**Dont get used to me updating this fast, I wont do it often.**

 _ **This story is now a crossover due to charecters mentioned in the previous and future chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Life is sad. I don't own ROTG or Star Wars.**_

Now Jack, I hear you were a professional skater under the name of Jack Frost?"

My blood ran cold at the mention of this. No one besides my family knew of my alias.

"And?" I asked.

"I'm not going to punish you, just for the fact that it took so long to figure it out. I am going to ask you one thing. Do you want to ice skate again?"

That just confused me even more. _I'm not in trouble,_ and _she's asking me to skate again?_

"Why are you asking?" is what I managed to squeak out of my throat.

"I would be willing to sponsor you to skate again. I could tell you just went out for fun. Never for money."

"I would love to but, mom probably won't let me."

"Jack I talked to her today, she said ok. Besides I told her it was your punishment."

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb here, and say I don't have a choice. Just a guess though."

"Yes it is a choice, but the other option is after school detention for two weeks."

" _Fine."_

Later, I waited at emma's school for her to be done with art club.

"Look jack! I made a snowflake painting!" she said, running out the doors.

"That's really neat! Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm in another skating competition!"

"Wow! What about mom?"

"She said ok."

 **Alright, new chapter done. Thank you to everyone who reviews, and vayan con Dios!**


	6. Once a skater, always a skater

**Disclaimer-life is sad. I don't own anything.**

The next day was saturday. For the first time in a year, I could finally go to the ice skating rink.2

As I reached the link, I saw a fellow competitor team. Luke and Mara Jade. The best team I ever went against.

"Hey Jack!" Luke said as he spotted me, "Haven't seen you out in a long time. What, a year or so?"

"Yeah, had a little accident. I was out of commision for a while. But, now I'm back!"

" Well at least you didn't have to deal with farmboy here trying to lot other teams win." Mara said.

"Did Not!"

"Don't you try to hide it! You know that doesn't work!"

"Guys, I think it would be a good idea to, oh skate?" I asked.

"Yeah," they answered.

As I got on my stuff, Sammuel sent me a text.

U busted?

Yeah. I replied. No punishment, and she's keeping it a secret.

wow.

I know. She just wants me to skate again.

As the days went on, I slowly regained the grace and skill I once had, with much help from fellow competitors, mainly Luke and Mara. (Who said she was tired of other teams and their "simple tricks", as she called them. I had a routine, and all was going well. Now I had less than one month to perfect it.

 **AN- Thank you anyone who has reviewed! (Which so fa r only two people have!) Vayan con Dios y'all!**

 **Leave a review! Phoenix373 out!**


	7. The Score, wait what?

_**Disclaimer-I still dont own anything. Not even the charecters from Starwars.**_

 _ **AN-You can't yell at me for a late chapter. I never said when I would update, but probably should have sooner.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**_

 _One month later..._

"Mom, I'm going to the competition!" I yelled.

I'll see you there." She replied.

As I got there, I noticed more competitors in the warm up area. Many people spotted me and started yelling "Jack Frost! Jack Frost is back!"

As I waited for my turn in the competition, I saw all the best competitors in the show. Luke and Mara were by far the best, followed by Aster.

When my turn came, I slowly skated onto the ice. When the music started, the crowd suddenly realized that I was there. Everything seemed to fade away as I skated a well practiced routine.

After I finished, I went to talk to Luke.

"Nice job with Mara!" I called.

"Thank you." he replied. " I don't think we did nearly as good as you though."

"Don't let Mara hear you say that."

"Say what?" Mara suddenly said.

"Um, nothing. See you later!"

As I walked into the score room, I instinctively looked at the scoreboard. And did a double take. My score was higher than everyone else's as usual, but the amount was wayyy to high.

When I found the judge, Nicolas, I asked him about it.

"Jack, that score was done correctly, I have never seen a performance like yours. How would you like to have your own team?"

"Uhh, I already do. Thanks though."

"Jack there is an elite team of skaters. I would like you to join them. We would like you to join the Guardians

" Wait. What?"

"You heard me."

"Ok, I guess."

 _ **/|\/|\/|\/|\**_

 _ **AN-anyone up for crappy ending with a side of missing somthing? Anyways, if you want a sequal reveiw! Also, there js a poll on my profile about a future story topic. Go check it out, please!**_

 _ **Vayan con Dios y'all! Dont forget to review!**_


	8. Author's note

_**I have a poll up on my profile, and I would gladly have people vote on it, but until then I will be only working on oneshots. If I work on it at all.**_

 _ **Preview for a cold heart(**_ **frosted** _ **2)**_

 _ **"**_ Jack! JACK! Wake up. It's just a dream.

I woke up, so surprised that I fell out of bed. For the past two months, I had been suffering from nightmares I dreamed of Emma, of thin I've, and falling. I dreamed I couldn't breathe, and of drowning. I couldn't figure out why I still felt like that.


	9. Hey!

**so, I looked back at the story, and decided I hated it. It was to short chapters, I was too sleep deprived, and I hated the storyline and lack of development. so, I am going to REWRITE IT. It will be after I finish a few DS chapters, but I will do it. I just need to figure out a new format/storyline. It** ** _may_** **turn into a oneshot. also, if anyone would like to I am in need of a beta. Please PM me if interested. Also check out my preview of A Dragon's soul: RoB.**


End file.
